


Lost and Found

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Lost and Found

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in early April, and Sasuke was on his way to a party. He had been reluctant to go, but it was either that or be stuck in his apartment with nothing to do for the night. Since his childhood home had been destroyed while he was away, he had very few possessions to his name. He had the family fortune, true, but much of that was being spent on food, rent, or in savings for future use.

"Ah, man, I was sure it was this way," Naruto grumbled, scanning the road ahead for a place to turn around. 

Why in the world, of all the people he could have chosen, had he let Naruto drive him to this stupid party? Because he had been the only one who offered, and Sasuke didn't have a license. Nor did he want one. He just wasn't fond of the idea and didn't think it necessary. 

"Dammit! There's nowhere to turn!" 

Sasuke groaned. He should have known this would be a mistake. 

He let out a sigh as the houses and shops gave way to conifers and maples. They were headed out into the forest instead of toward one of the towns near Konoha, where the party was to take place.

"Ah, shit! It's really coming down now. Can't see through all this damn rain, so I'm gonna have to pull over," Naruto said, and as the noisy orange junker rolled to the side of the road, the engine sputtered and died. They were out of gas, too.

"Please tell me you have some idea of where we are."

"Even if I did," Naruto admitted, "it's raining too hard to do anything about it. Besides, it's probably several miles to the nearest house."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, sorry man. I'm terrible with directions."

"You said you knew where we were going!"

"Yeah, and I thought I knew how to get there, too."

"Why the hell did I trust you?" Sasuke scowled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, okay? God, I really fucked up..."

They sat in silence for a while, Naruto bashing his head on the steering wheel and Sasuke glaring out the window at the rain. After a moment, Sasuke reached over and shoved Naruto away from the steering wheel before he damaged it or himself. Naruto didn't protest, merely leaning back and mumbling to himself. 

Of course, without the engine on and with the rain coming down as hard as it was, it was getting a bit chillier. It was getting close to sunset, too, which meant that it was going to get even colder. Despite the double layer of a white dress shirt and a black knit vest, Sasuke was still feeling the effects of the falling temperatures. He shifted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly in an instinctual attempt to keep warm. It didn't work. He shivered, biting down hard to keep his teeth from chattering. Because the majority of his bulk was muscle, unlike Naruto's less toned and more lipid-based appearance, he felt the cold more acutely than most boys his age.

"You cold?" Naruto asked, nudging him.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You sure? There's a quilt in the back if you need it. Never got around to taking it out after winter, cos ya know, this heap of metal isn't the most reliable."

"I'll live."

"Well, alright. I'm gonna crawl into the back and see if I can't get comfortable since that rain ain't gonna stop any time soon. Apologies in advance."

Five minutes, several profane outbursts, and a lot of awkward wriggling later, Naruto was safe in the duct tape covered backseat, cocooned in a worn and frayed brown blanket, and munching on graham crackers. Sasuke stayed up front for about ten more minutes before giving in. It was damn cold. He unclicked his seat belt, rolled onto his knees, and climbed between the front seats and into the back. Once he moved a tissue box and several bags of "emergency" snacks out of his way, he settled in with a sigh.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," Naruto joked. "Want a cracker?"

"Do I look like a parrot?"

Naruto squawked. 

"Smartass."

"Yeah, yeah. Here, I'll stop hogging the blanket."

Because the blanket wasn't really meant for two people, they were forced to sit uncomfortably close together. Shoulders and thighs were pressed together in an all too familiar way, and if it weren't for the rain they may have been mistaken for a couple. Especially after Naruto decided to use his taller friend's shoulder as a pillow. 

"Oi, dobe," he hissed, but the blond didn't move. Sasuke guessed he had fallen asleep. 

He reached over to shake him awake, but stopped when he noticed the tiny smile on Naruto's lips. Peaceful and calm, almost childlike, Naruto's tanned features were unmistakably attractive even to an asexual like Sasuke. Upon this realization, a warm fluttery feeling rose up in his chest. There was something about this moment, so beautiful, so serene, so hopeful, that he didn't bother to resist the careless urge to press his lips to the warm skin of Naruto's forehead.

"Whoa, there, dude. I didn't know you swung that way."

Sasuke gulped, cursing inwardly. Naruto had been awake the whole time.

"I-is that a problem?" he asked, feigning confidence.

"Nah, not at all. I'm bi myself, just so ya know."

"M'ace," he mumbled, praying that his face wasn't as red as he imagined it to be.

"You're ace? Okay, cool. You got anything against making out with your best friend for no particular reason?"

"Not particularly, no."

As lips met, parted, and met again, awkwardness soon giving way to pure, unhindered passion. Hands clung to hair, to shoulders, to clothing. Gentle gasps and soft groans mingled with the slick sounds of tongues and lips tangling and untangling. Time became a distant echo of a memory as both Uchiha and Uzumaki let go of their insecurities and embraced each other with all the pent up frustrations and desperations that they had kept locked away from the moment they met. 

Of course, it hadn't been a romantic connection right from the start, but true love evolves in ways that we have yet to understand fully. Even though they had gotten lost on the way to the party, they had found something else -- something that they could never, ever lose.


End file.
